phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Transcript Formatting
I've been noticing for a couple of months that some users are doing his/her own way of formatting a transcript. There's nothing wrong on doing that, except there might be some confusion on which one to use. To avoid it in the future, I think it would be nice if there's only one transcript format. So, my question is.... Which one should be used? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 02:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Note #1: '''If any users haven't voiced his/her opinions about transcript formatting yet, please do so in the Discussion section. Remember, the discussions ends ''September 30''. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Note #2: '''The discusions for transcript formatting is now over. Thank you for your opinions. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Well, I believe it makes more sense if we wikilink the names on the first line of dialogue rather than in the directions. And BTW, I often type "Doof" in place of "Doofenshmirtz" because a. It's his nickname and b. It takes less time to type. - Jasonbres (talk) 04:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really care if we link the person in the in direction, or dialogue. My my reason for doing it it directions is, 1) I was told, or otherwise informed, that the first time a character appears, even in directions, link them. 2) it seems to me that sometimes people may be there, but not be mentioned by name or speak at all; See Ferb. To address "Doof" or "Doofenshmirtz" I use the latter because it's his actual name, and not a nickname. The two issues above I don't care as much about as I do about not breaking the 4th wall. I am very, very opposed to seeing or using things like "cut to Perry breaking down the door" or "Scene shifts to..." I just think it breaks the 4th wall. The MOS backs me up on this. But I still see quite a few transcripts that do that. These are of course my opinions, and if the official transcript format says differently, then I'll change. A few things I also think needs addressing is, if a crowd cheers, should we do; :'Crowd: (Cheers/cheering) OR :(The crowd cheers) :Also do we write things down such as (Cat yowling) or (record needle scratching) or (dark, somber music playing). We need to address how much we say in directions. Do we meticulously write out every detail of Perry and Doofenshmirtz's fight, or just say that they fight. Or his lair entrances. Or Isabella wrapping her arm around Phineas's, do we mention it? :So, in conclusion. Links, Nicknames, Scene Directions, Crowd Directions, Audio Directions, and Detailed Directions. ~ Kwoo4427Meap 01:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to point out that section of the MOS only applies to episodes at the moment. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 01:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Um, what fourth wall? We're talking about Phineas and Ferb here, a show that practically shows awareness of the fourth wall about once an episode. I know I'm exaggerating, but you get my point, right? - Jasonbres (talk) 03:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :The MOS doesn't cover transcripts. The first transcript was created long after the POV rules were created. If the MOS were a person, it wouldn't even know that transcripts exist.— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 03:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I see where your all coming from on this, neither the POV nor the MOS specifically mention transcripts, hence what we're doing here. I feel personally that we should keep everything "in universe", if only to have one Pov wiki wide (more or less). Other things that need to be addressed are 1) Writting numbers. some background info here 2) what to do when we haven't been told the character's name like Meap or Irving, and 3)When somebody gets cut off, trails off, or "uhhhh"s and "Mhmm"s. More things to add to the list. ~ Kwoo4427Meap 05:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :With regards to linking, I think we should stick to a character’s first line of dialogue, unless it’s a non-speaking cameo, where we can create links in directions. Most of the wiki’s transcripts already use this format, and like Jasonbres said, it makes more sense.We should probably try to refrain from using short forms unless they’re internationally accepted, like how” lieutenant” can be written as “Lt.”In my opinion, terms like “the scene shifts” or “the scene transitions” don’t affect the POV. They just help to clarify what’s happening on screen, and I think that’s useful transcript-wise. The fourth wall shouldn’t be that much of a problem as long as we don’t start saying things like “The viewer’s eyes dart back and forth as Doofenshmirtz and Perry duel.”As for how we should describe cheering crowds, I think the second option, “the crowd cheers”, would work better as it could be integrated into directions easily. We could also extend this to describe other actions like screaming or crying.I think it would be nice if we could describe intonations instead of ‘spelling’ them out. For example, instead of “I THINK NOT!” we could write “(Loudly) I think not!”. It would to create a ‘blanket description’ for all types of expressions, like “sadly”, “menacingly” or “happily”. On a related note, I don’t think we should write “Ummm” when a simple “Um” would suffice. If we need to describe a pattern of speech then we could just say “(Prolonged) Um”.Personally I like making the transcripts as detailed as possible. I include background sound effects and other actions like lair entrances and fights so that anyone reading the transcript knows exactly what’s happening on screen. However, I know that doing this may not be practical, as the transcripts may become far too tedious to read. So I’d understand if we decided to cut down on scene directions.To respond to some of the recent issues raised, I think the link Kwoo provided regarding numbers was extremely useful, and would be a good guide for future transcripts. When we don’t know a character’s name, we could just refer to them using their role in the plot line, like “customer”, “narrator” or “announcer”.Finally, I think that when we’re trying to indicate trailing or interrupted speech, punctuation might come in handy. According to the Chicago Manual of Style, EM dashes (—) are used to show interrupted speech while ellipses (…) are used to show speech that trails off, or pauses. Note: Some people say that EM dashes can be used to show trailing speech as well, though I haven’t found anything in the manual that backs this up. Sources:EM dashes: CMS 15, Sections 6.87-94. Ellipsis: CMS 15, Sections 11.51-65)I hope that helps :) Giant Floating Baby Head (talk) 09:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I cancelled out a paragraph above because after looking at other transcripts and quotes on the wiki I realize how illogical I must've sounded; sorry about that. Anyway I was wondering if we should wait until a format is chosen before making any further edits to transcripts, or if we should just go ahead for the time being. Giant Floating Baby Head (talk) 11:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Speaking of choosing a format.... Originally the deadline was August 31, but I'll be out of town for the weekend. So that means I'm extending it to September 30. The deadline extension also gives more users a chance to discuss about this. (I'm fully aware that I should've mentioned this sooner. n.n') ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with what Giant Floating Baby Head said above, except for the POV thing, I did some more looking around on other wikis and found that they don't say things like "(scene shifts to Doofenshmirtz)" or "(fade to black)" see Spongebob Wiki, Gravity Falls Wiki, or Kim Possible Wiki. Clearly there are transcript differences, but none of them use "(Scene shifts)" or things of that sort. Since voting will be in about a month I'll throw in my two cents about questions listed above.1) Use names Doofenshmirtz over Doof, or Heinz Doofenshmirtz2)Use (The crowd cheers) as opposed to Crowd: (Cheering)''3) Don't add background noises such as ''(cat yowling) <--- this isn't a script, it's a transcript not the best source, but still...4)Numbers below 100? write out. Write out siple fractions as well (one-half, two-thirds)5) - dashes for interrupted speech, ... ellipses for trailing off.7) Ummm, and I THINK NOT! are fine with me.8) Linking when the character first appears, even in directions. (Because people like Ferb often aren't mentioned, or speak 'till the end, or don't speak at all like Isabella in Moon Farm)9) Call people "Boy:" "Alien:" until their name is made known. 10) By now you should know my view on POV, no (scene shifts to...) or (fades to black)''Obviously just my conjectures. I am interested in all of your opinions. ~ Kwoo4427Meap 03:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to point out that both the Spongebob Wiki and Gravity Falls Wiki use a sort of "(Scene shifts)". They both use "(Cut to)" a lot. The Spongebob Wiki even has "cut to"— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 08:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I just thought of another thing to discuss... end credits. Should we keep using "(end credits)" in transcripts? Or should the end credits have its own section? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I believe the latter makes more sense. - Jasonbres (talk) 00:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Here is something I think which may or may need to be avoided in a transcript. That is using the plural first person point of view (i.e."we see...") in a descriptive sentence. I brought this up as I've been noticing it quite a few times recently. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 00:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm fine either way.--Giant Floating Baby Head (talk) 09:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :: The most important thing in making a transcript in the point of view. I agree what WiKiAN, KinHikari Kwoo4427, and Jasonbres stated above here. True, it's not easy to make a transcript that we can all agree on and using other versions of transcripts are guild-lines but we can make look better putting the right phrases and sentences including calling the characters in the right name not the nickname/shortcuts. I suggest that we make a template of the transcript just like making the episode layout so that we editing and adding the quote we all know what to do there. Patrickau 26 (talk) 12:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Either earlier this year or sometime in 2012, I briefly discussed about transcripts with RRabbit via message wall. In one of the messages, he came up with the same suggestion. Anyways.... I still think that would be helpful in the future so thanks for mentioning it here, Patrickau. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : A little late but I might as well throw in my two cents. I'd get rid of the in-universe POV. Keeping it in-universe is pointless when songs, scene shifts, and character entrances are being used. Combine that with fourth wall breaks and credits segments, and in-universe just seems pointless. I never got why we use in-universe in the first place. It just limits the amount of information usable. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki''']] 10:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC). I got a chance to look at this and there are a few points that need to be clarified. First is the in-universe point of view. It is intended to be written as if you are actually in Danville, watching the events happen first-hand. For example, standing in the background over by the fence, watching Phineas and Ferb as they tell Buford and Baljeet what they've built. Kind of like what Irving did before he decided to reveal himself. The other part of it is to think of how you would describe to a friend what you saw. You wouldn't tell your friend "the scene cuts to". You'd use some other way to indicate that you're now talking about something happening to different people in a different location. I know that technically we couldn't be in Danville over with the boys and know what's going on the next moment a mile or two away with Doofenshmirtz and Perry, but we'll do the best we can. The chapter books use phrases like "Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house" or simply start a new chapter to make those kinds of transitions between scenes. For writing out numbers, this was probably covered back when I was in school but I don't remember what the rule was. How about we use if it's less than 100, spell it out, like seventy-eight. Use numbers for 100 and above. For linking to the person, we can link to the first time they're listed on the page, whether it's their first speaking line or they are referred to by another character or in a description. That will kind of match how we do it on the regular pages. An exception to that would be when links are crowded together, like this: Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. There's a tiny little comma separating the Isabell and Buford links which can make them hard to tell that they're separate, so if one of them has a speaking line right after that point, it might be better to make their link at that slightly later point. I'll go with em dashes for interrupted speech and elipses for lines that trail off. When it comes to using three periods or an actual elipsis, either should work but the periods are easier for everyone to type. The font Wikia uses makes them look the same, and even when you have speech that trails off and becomes the end of a sentence, you really can't see a difference between .... and …. With some fonts, it's really noticable that a period is sitting next to an elipsis. ALL CAPITALS were necessary to show emphasis back when typewriters couldn't do bolding. Now we can use italics and bold instead for emphasis and leave all caps for shouting. And regarding descriptions of background noises and such, I'd like to keep adding those. It will help if we have to pick up the slack if Disney stops making the chapter books. And there's a few episodes where they call attention to the background noises like the piano playing dramatic music and you see the actual pianist. We don't have to go into long descriptions, especially when Heinz and Perry start fighting, but it does help to include some of the significant points of the action. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:03, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville - resolved issues